21 May 1997
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1997-05-21 ; Comments *A 94 minute recording of a 110 minute show is available, plus intro and last track *The intro has the Spiderman theme tune. Sessions *Servotron one and only session. Recorded 1997-04-27. No known commercial release. The track ‘I Sing The Body Cybernetic’ is not included on the available recording. Tracklisting *unknown: Spiderman (v/a album - Television's Greatest Hits - Volume 2 - 65 More TV Themes From The 50's & 60's) TVT TVT 1200 CD $ # *''"Hello, Spiderpudding here..." ''$ # '' '' *'File 1 starts' a minute into next track, intro on $''' *Beatnik Filmstars: ‘Pilot Jack Harrison (10 inch – All Pop Stars Are Talentless Slags) Mobstar *T-Model Ford: ‘Can’t Be Touched (LP – Pee Wee Get My Gun)’ Fat Possum Records *I.Q. Collective: 'Mode 1(12 inch)’ Trouble On Vinyl '''# *Servotron: ‘Slave To The Metal Hoard’ (Peel Session) *Trigger Happy: ‘Looseman (CD Single – The Lot’s Gone) Noodles Music *Beenie Man / Yellow Man: ‘Weed Dem Out The Dance Hall (7 inch)’ Black Scorpio *Swearing At Motorists: 'Painfully Obvious (7 inch - Tuesday's Pretzel Night)’ Spare Me Records #''' *Servotron: ‘Red Robot Refund Of R5 D4’ (Peel Session) *Light: ‘Bird (LP – Turning)’ Wurlitzer Jukebox *Majestic 12: 'Kennedy (12 inch – Resonant Evil)’ 5HQ Recordings '''# *Wedding Present: ‘Kennedy (7 inch)’ RCA #''' *John Fahey: ‘Chelsea Silver, Please Come Home (CD – City Of Refuge)’ Tim/Kerr Records :: (Tape flip) :: (9:30 news) *Elevate: ‘Pre Race Nerves (7 inch – Exhibit 4)’ Sano Music *Chania River Boys: ‘Nim Wethu Kiri (Cassette – Tigana Now Nemed Kum Noga)’ Esther '''#/£ *Echo & The Bunnymen: ‘Nothing Lasts For Ever (7 inch)’ London Records *Man Or Astroman: ‘Universe City (CD – 1000X)’ One Louder *Smog Blanket: 'SCI Pro-Plus (12 inch – Chuggernaut )’ Cluster Records £''' *Flying Saucer Attack: ‘Last Dream Song (Various Artists 7 inch - Ptolemaic Terrascope Benefit EP)’ Enraptured *Servotron: ‘Mechanisms In The Forever Loop’ (Peel Session) *B.L.I.M.: 'Money (12 inch – The Counting Room EP)’ Emotif Recordings '''£ *Ivor Cutler: ‘Her Zimmer’ (CD – A Wet Handle)’ Creation Records *Melvins: ‘Pitfalls In The Serving Warrants (LP – Honky)’ Amphetamine Reptile *Brendetta Davis: 'I Can’t Make It Without Him (Various Artists CD - Dave Godin's Deep Soul Treasures Taken From The Vaults... Volume 1)' Kent Records £''' *'''File 1 ends at end of above track *Servotron: I Sing The Body Cybernetic (Peel Session) *Penthouse: A Deviant Soiree (CD - Gutter Erotica) World Domination *Mega Banton: 1,000,000 Mega Watt (7") Black Scorpio £''' *Tracks marked '''$ available on File 3 *Tracks marked #''' available on '''File 4 *Tracks marked £''' available on '''File 5 File ;Name *1) Peel Show 1997-05-21 (incomplete) *2) 020A-H08818XXXXXX-0200A0 *3) dat_133a.mp3 *4) 1997-05-xx Peel Show LE351 *5) 1997-05-xx Peel Show LE352 ;Length *1) 01:34:25 *2) 01:48:53 *3) 02:04:59 (41:54-42:59) *4) 1:31:42 (1:09:47 on) *5) 1:31:46 (to 21:37) (from 18:12 unique) ;Other *1) Many thanks to Isector for track listing and recording. *2) Recordings at the British Library. *4) Created from LE351 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel May 1997 Lee Tape 351 *5) Created from LE352 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel May 1997 Lee Tape 352 ;Available *1) Mooo *2) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: H8818/2) *3) Dat 133 *4,5) Mooo Category:1997 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Isector Category:British Library